my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adjust Rex
Adjust Rex is a Mummy and a non-executive director of Wild@Hunt. Appearance Adjust is a large Caucasian man with graying blond hair in a slicked-back style. He wears a luxury suit with a worn-out summer coat on top, as well as dark gloves and boots.Volume 6, Chapter 4 Underneath his clothes his body is covered in bandages.Volume 6, Chapter 5 Personality Adjust has no problem with torturing people, as shown when he threatens to use hot oil to make Satori scream. Adjust is resentful of his superiors in Wild@Hunt as they never promoted him to their level, despite all he did for the company. History Background Adjust at some point became part of Wild@Hunt and his skills allowed the company to grow significantly. However, he was never allowed to rise above the position of non-exective director, for which he grew to resent his superiors. Volume 4 The top executives of Wild@Hunt received an invitation to Absolute Noah 04, but Adjust warned them that it was a trap. They resented him and claimed he'd stolen their ticket to salvation, causing Adjust Rex to decide to stop helping them. Volume 6 Adjust (then unnamed) performs a cyber attack using the name of Possession Spirit in order to frame Satori (who had previously used that name), with the goal of luring Satori out. He also infects the Wild@Hunt servers with a virus that would cause drones to attack people, in order to hasten the Calamity. Both of these actions were part of a plan to force Yurina Amatsu into leading him to Absolute Noah. When Satori attempts to track him down, Adjust knocks him out with a stun gun and drags him into the back of a restaurant (also forcing an employee of said restaurant into a freezer). Adjust attempts to check the data in Satori's smartphone, but Maxwell detonates the battery and nearly blows off his fingers. When Satori wakes up, Adjust explains that he had arranged all this to lure him into a trap. While Adjust explains his history and intentions, Satori manages to escape and pushes Adjust into a fryer full of hot oil. The stun gun ignites the oil and sets Adjust on fire, allowing Satori to escape. However, thanks to his superhuman resilience, Adjust is able to escape the burning kitchen and trigger his virus to cause a mass drone attack. He grabs hold of Satori, intending to to torture him until Yurina appears. Yurina rams a truck into the restaurant and hits Adjust Rex with the edge of the bumper, causing him to release Satori. Adjust is still able to move, but the restaurant's sprinklers activate in response to the fire, and the resulting water weakens him. Yurina drives the truck away, unaware that Adjust is clinging to the bottom. When Satori later opens the passenger-side door of the truck, Adjust climbs up but is captured by one of the drones and taken away. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Adjust is strong enough to send a person flying with a swing of his arm. Superhuman Resilience: Adjust is extremely resistant to heat and impacts. He can withstand partial immersion in hot oil, being set on fire, or being hit by a 20 tonne truck and still be able to move. Hacking skills: Adjust is an expert hacker, able to modify a virus created by Anastasia (herself a skilled hacker) for his own uses. Weakness to water: Due to being a Mummy, water causes Adjust to weaken. It does not appear to actually injure him, however. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Mummies